The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with a housing having a housing cover and a cable-pull opening arranged in the housing cover, from which cable-pull opening an electric cable having a plug on one end can be pulled out.
Such vacuum cleaners are already known.
The problem of the invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner that can be assembled with a housing having a housing cover and a cable-pull opening arranged in the housing cover, from which cable-pull opening an electric cable having a plug on one end can be pulled out.